A Sonic High School Story
by LegendaryWriterX
Summary: Sonic has joined Station square high! Review this and I can't think of a summary!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1:First day of school**

**I do not own Sonic and all of his friends I own only my original characters!**

**Thanks for reading****-LegendaryWriterX**

**My name is Sonic the Hedgehog! I am a 16 year old blue hedgehog (obviously). Today is my first day at a new school. My dad landed a new job here in Station Square. Although I left my mobian friends I'm excited to meet new people! "Sonic!" "Wake up!" I groaned that's my annoying brother Manic, he's on break from college. "OK MANIC JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled firmly. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I ate my breakfast and ran out the door eager to see my new school. The second I got there I kind of wanted to go home. I was ganged up on by 3 hawks who claim they were the rulers of the school. Suddenly an ebony and red hedgehog along with a red echidna rushed to my aide. They started swearing at each other until the ebony hedgehog beat them up. After that he turned to me. "Yo" said the ebony hedgehog. "I'm Shadow and this is Knuckles." "Thanks for helping me back there you guys." I said. "No problem." "Who are you?" "Oh I am Sonic!" "I'm new!" "Well Sonic meet us at our table at lunch later today maybe we can be friends" They walked away. "This going to be the start of a great friendship." I mumbled to myself.**

**At lunch**

**"Hey Sonic, over here!" Knuckles shouted. I went to sit by him.**

**Sonic this is Cream, Tails, Cosmo, Blaze, Silver, Jet, Wave, Storm and Amy. I greeted them all and we talked but for some reason I felt like Amy was watching me. Even during my classes I kept thinking about it. I eventually just shrugged it off.**

**P.E. Class**

**Sonic has P. all his friends from lunch. Luckily the first Gym unit was track! Sonic's favorite (No duh!). Sonic partnered up with Shadow for the 100m dash. Sonic ran so fast the coach accused him of not moving. Shadow said sonic did move and he saw himself. The coach looked at the time then, "0.9 seconds" he said for all to hear they stood in shock. Sonic heard someone call him the blue blur! Fitting nickname he thinks proudly.**

**Locker Room**

**All the boys surrounded Sonic and a green hedgehog introduced himself as Scrouge. But instead of saying hi he punched sonic in the face. "What the hell?" I yelled. I punched him back blood already emitting from our noses. The teacher came and demanded to know what happened all pointed at Scrouge for starting it. He was put on school suspension for a week.**

_**Sorry if it was short it is my first chapter though!**_

_**Please review-**Your friend LegendaryWriterX_

_No flames in reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Dance**

The next day we find Sonic running to school (walking is so old-fashioned). Suddenly a piece of paper flies right into his face!

**Sonic's POV**

"**What the heck?" 'School dance?' Sonic thought.**

**I'm the new kid who would want to go with me?**

**He remembered the pink hedgehog from lunch.**

"**Amy!" he exclaimed he decided to ask her later at lunch even though he knew little about her.**

**Amy's POV**

"**This dance is tearing me apart. I can't find a dress let alone a date." Amy said to her friend Cream.**

"**Well is there anyone who caught you're eye?" the rabbit asked. 'Sonic' she thought to herself. "Yes but he probably wants nothing to do with me."**

"**You don't know until you try!" she exclaimed. Amy decided to ask Sonic at lunch.**

**Normal POV**

**Well here I go! Sonic thought. He scanned the lunch room and found a pink hedgehog. "Amy!" **

"**Hey sonic can I ask you a question?" said the pink hedgehog.**

"**Shoot Ames!" the cobalt speedster replied**

'**Ames? A nickname?' she thought. "Would you like to go the dance with me?" "I was going to ask you the same question, of course I will!"**

**They talked a little more and then said goodbye Amy ran swiftly to Cream and told her the news.**

'**I can't wait!' thought Amy.**

**Well end of chapter sorry it's short but I'm lazy!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***I'm very late with this forgive me please? I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed which was only 2 people and the constructive criticism one gave me!***

Once more extremely sorry and enjoy this next chapter. Lots of things will be changing. It's also a filler of a sort.

Chapter 3: Filler:The Sonic Team finds dates for the dance!

Shadow's Experience: Shadow was planning on going to the dance with his girlfriend Mina Mongoose. In fact he was about to go and talk to her about the upcoming dance! He finally finds Mina but is greeted by a scene that not many teens would enjoy. His girlfriend locking lips with another guy. He knew him to his name was Ray he always had a thing for Mina. Finally the ebony and red hedgehog speaks up a new found anger exploding in him. "Having fun?" Shadow said his eyes burning with fury. Mina turned towards Shadow shocked and tried to explain. By then Shadow was beating Ray up. Mina pushed Shadow off. "STOP!" she exclaimed. "Damn you!" "Shut up!" Mina was shocked Shadow never spoke that way to anyone he was always nice. "We're through Mina!" Shadow screamed so loud I heard it while writing this. "Shadow..." Mina said saddened. But he was already gone. Shadow walked home anger swelled up in him and he himself knew that thanks to that piece of crap he would never be the same again. "So say goodnight to the good guy!" he screamed.

Tails:Note:This chapter will have a love triangle as requested by a reviewer.

Tails POV

While Shadow was walking home from his battle. A orange kitsune named Tails still needed a date (like Shadow). He didn't think anyone would go since everyone thought he was a nerd. Tails sighed and wished that girls would ask guys instead.

Cosmos POV

Cosmo was to suffering like Tails the dance was 2 days away and no one had asked her! What is it she thought. 'Am I ugly?' 'Do I smell funny' "Wh

hat is it?" she yelled to herself. But suddenly a familiar voice was heard...

"Are you Cosmo?" "Would you like to..."

Creams POV

Cream was unique as her mother said but to Cream that just means weird. Maybe it's because she's weird no one will take her to the dance. 2 days away no date yet. But she's confident someone will come. 'I always liked tails I thought maybe I'll ask him, he is shy so I'll be doing him a favor.'

Back to our friend Tails the fox.

"I'm to shy to ask Cream in person so I'll just program this robot to do it for me!" Tails is putting in the name of person he wants to ask out (Cream) but he starts thinking of Cosmo for an unknown reason. While in his daze he puts Cosmos name instead of creams! The robot goes to cosmos house.

Cosmo's POV

'Hey is that tails' message robot?' Cosmo thought. "It is!" I wonder what he has to say to me it's probably just help on a school project anyway. The robot approaches and asks the question. Cosmo replies Yes wildly and the robot proceeds to tell his master. By now Cream had already asked tails and he said yes! The robot enters the house and said she said yes! Tails' didn't care and just said ok. He had to go get ready for the big day little did our friend tails know his plan didn't go quite as expected. Its only a matter of time before he finds out.

Knuckles:He was already dating Rouge so he already had a date for the dance.

Silver and Blaze were already a schoolwide known couple!

Amy and Sonic were already going.

Finally Jet and Wave we're going out so everyone assumed they'd be at the dance together.

That left Storm, Shadow and Cosmo who thinks she has a date but really doesn't.

Find out what happens next time in...

A Sonic High School story:The Dance.

Thanks for reading please review, follow, no flames

Thank you!-LegendaryWriterX


	4. The Dance

***A new chapter in only one day what is this sorcery? Well anyways today in this chapter of A Sonic High School Story...It's finally the day of the School Dance! Our heroes have waited a long time for this day but for some it's... Well shitty. So enjoy this chapter! ***

Chapter 4: The Dance (easiest title ever)

Cosmos Point of View

"Oh I'm so happy I found a date to the dance I hope tails thinks I look nice enough." said Cosmo looking into her mirror. "Cosmo, I'll drop you off at the dance!" yelled out cosmos mom. "Ok mom thank you!" Cosmo yelled back. 10 minutes later Cosmo was putting the finishing touches on her hair (Yes they have a hair...I think).

"Ok mom I'm ready to go!" Cosmo said to her mom. "Cosmo you look amazing!" "The boy who asked you is very lucky!" Cosmo blushed heavily at this comment. "Thanks." she said softly. Then they proceed to the dance.

Tails Point of View

Tails was already at the dance he had put on his nicest clothes and even styled his hair. Now all that was on his mind was "Where's Cream?" 'As usual I look like a dateless loser' Tails thought sadly. Oh well.

Cream's Point of View

"Mom can you drive faster I'm late for the dance, tails is probably so embarrassed." Cream said anxiously

"Cream I'm driving as fast as I can don't worry you'll get there."

10 minutes later

"We're here!" Both Cosmo and Cream's moms said.

Cosmo, Cream and Tails' Point of View

"Tails!" Cosmo and Cream shouted out. "Cream...and Cosmo?" Tails said both happy and confused. "What is it Cosmo anything wrong?" he said while putting his arm around Creams waist. "Well you did ask me to the dance...you sent a messenger robot remember?" Cosmo was beginning to look worried and so was tails. "No I programmed that to ask Cream out." Tails said. "But it came to me!" Cosmo said confidently. "Oh no...I must've accidentally programmed you're name into there I really meant to put Cream, sorry Cosmo." Tails said genuinely. Meanwhile Cream still stood dumbfounded at what just happened, finally she spoke up. "Ok so what now?" Cosmo burst into tears and ran back to her mother who was still there. "I feel horrible" said Tails. "I'm sorry Tails." Cream replied. "Well should that stop is from enjoying ourselves?" "Tails faked a smile." Then they went into dance but the whole time he couldn't stop thinking of Cosmo.

*Back to Sonic and Amy +Knuckles and Rouge*

A black limousine pulled up next to the school. Out came Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge. How did they get a limo...Manic is a limo driver. "Thanks Manic!" Sonic yelled. "No problem little bro, by the way you are an idiot!" Manic yelled back then drove off. "He's a good brother." Sonic said. "Knuckles where do we dance?" Sonic asked. "We'll find out." Knuckles replied. They entered the school and into where the dance was being held. "This is a big place!" Sonic told Knuckles. Meanwhile the girls were talking about the latest gossip. Sonic and Amy finally decided to start dancing. After 30 minutes of dancing and flirting. Amy told Sonic she was going to get some punch. "Ok Amy." Sonic said. Sonic decided to keep an eye on Amy and good thing he did because Scrouge (the locker room guy) thought Amy was hot. "Hey Pinkie." he said before pinning her down trying to kiss her. "Ahh help!" Amy screamed. The next thing you know something connects to Scrouge's face but it wasn't a pair of lips it was..."Take that!" Sonic yelled then punched Scrouge with all his might. Scrouge was out cold and by now a huge crowd had formed. Sonic was kicked out from the dance and Amy followed him outside. She thanked him so much. But by complete surprise...Sonic kissed Amy and she kissed him back. They broke the kiss minutes later and their faces were a deep red. "Do you want to go home?" Sonic asked. "Uh yeah." Amy replied. Then quick as a flash Sonic took Amy home said goodbye and as quick as a flash left.

Amy sighed "That was fun."

Shadows Point of View

Shadow didn't go to the dance he didn't bother. No one probably cared anyways. "Damn you Mina." he whispered to himself. The nice Shadow was gone and it was only a matter of time before everyone got a taste of the new him. Shadow was as dark as his fur is now. The doorbell rang and Shadow answered it only to find... Mina outside in a dress. He couldn't resist he Chaos blasted her ass all the way back to her house.

"I hope she got the message."

Knuckles and Rouge finished the night with an intense make out session and a huge ass party that everyone was invited to.

Jet and Wave went to the dance together and then to Knuckles and Rouge's party.

Storm, Shadow and Cosmo had no dates. Well Cosmo thought she had a date.

Silver and Blaze went to the Dance in Blaze's dimension instead. They said it was a lot more "hardcore"

Tails still has Cosmo on his mind and Cream is still confused.

Once again thanks for reading and please review, favorite, follow and tr whole package!-LegendaryWriterX!

Any ideas for Chapter 5? Message or review!


End file.
